Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{1}{p} - \dfrac{-2}{p}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{1 - (-2)}{p}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{3}{p}$